A staple gun is powered by a compressor which introduces pressurized air into the body of the staple gun so as to eject staples from a noise at a front end of the staple gun. The compressor is connected to the staple gun by a hose which is connected to a fitting extending from the handle of the staple gun. When the user disengages the hose from the fitting of the staple gun, the high pressure of the air in the body of the staple gun suddenly releases from the fitting and make a huge noise which is harmful for the users. In order to improve the inherent shortcoming, a muffler is connected to the handle and includes a plurality of escape holes through which the pressurized air escapes. Nevertheless, the muffler increases the time required to fill the body of the staple gun with the pre-set pressure so that the user has to wait a while to connect the hose to the fitting. This is not satisfied by the users who expect the staple guns to be ready for use whenever they need.
The present invention intends to provide a muffler for a staple gun wherein the muffler is received in the fitting and includes several plates between which gaps are defined. The gaps become smaller by the outgoing air so that the noise is reduced.